Lluvia de meteoritos
by the.last.dream
Summary: podra una lluvia de meteoritos solucionar los conflictos entre America e Inglaterra? SHONEN AI x3


Este fanfic es una improvisación ya que acabo de ver una noticia sobre una lluvia de meteoritos de este mes en USA *o*

**Lluvia de meteoritos**

Vagando solo por las calles se encontraba un chico alto de ojos azules, con una mueca de enfado similar a la de un niño pequeño.

- Estúpido iggy – refunfuñaba mientras caminaba por la fría ciudad nocturna.

Otra vez había peleado con Inglaterra y para no variar, por una estupidez. Como siempre luego de que iniciaran la discusión y sus tonos de voz se elevaran considerablemente, un enfadado Arthur daba fin a la conversación retirándose del lugar. Solo que esta vez era un tanto diferente la situación.

El mayor había ido de viaje por unos días a su casa por mutuo acuerdo de sus jefes en un intento de mejorar las relaciones entre América e Inglaterra. Por lo que todas las pertenencias del oji verde se encontraban en su hogar, lo que indicaba que no tenía otro lugar donde ir, viéndose obligado a buscarlo para volver, situación de la cual se acababa de percatar camino a su casa.

- ¿no puede estar muy lejos o sí? – se pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados en su búsqueda, estaba llegando al lugar en donde se separaron, un pequeño y bello parque.

Fui ahí cuando lo diviso, Arthur se encontraba sentado en una banca con expresión aburrida, piernas y brazos cruzados. Pronto su expresión cambio a molestia luego de ver al menor.

- ¿por qué esa cara?, fui yo el que tuvo que salir a buscarte – dijo Alfred evitando mirar a su ahora acompañante.

- nadie te lo pidió – respondió siempre orgulloso Arthur.

- mi jefe se enfadaría si te dejara solo y te pasara algo, además no sería una actitud propia de un héroe – fue su respuesta inmediata, no pensó que aquella frase heriría al inglés, haciendo que este se pusiera de pie nuevamente amenazando con irse. – ey! ¿Dónde vas de nuevo? – intentó detenerlo poniendo su mano en el hombro del mas bajo.

-¡suéltame! – le gritó haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse.

- ¿pero qué te pasa? – le recriminó la brusquedad del acto.

- pasa que estoy arto de ti, de vivir preocupado por ti, de pensar en ti, ¡pero tu ni cuenta te das! – se exaltó el ex imperio- es más, si no fuera porque es tu deber de cumplir con tu jefe, ni siquiera me habrías venido por mi – terminó la confesión y solo luego de aquel momento de arrebato se percató de lo dicho e intento huir de nuevo siendo detenido esta vez por un fuerte estruendo en el cielo que le causó un sobresalto.

- "pero qué demonios" – pensó al observar el cielo luego de ver un fuerte destello de luz caer.

De pronto sintió un cálido abrazo rodeándole, no tardó en darse cuenta que quien lo abrazaba era América, a punto estuvo de intentar quitárselo cuando sintió unos leves temblores provenientes del más alto mientras las gigantescos rayos de luz seguían apareciendo acompañados de un estruendo. Finalmente se decidió a corresponder al abrazo, proporcionando ligeras caricias a la cabeza del menor.

Una vez el ruido y las luces cesaron el de ojos azules se separo lentamente muy avergonzado sin saber que decir.

- Iggy… que sepas que solo te abracé porque pensé que estarías asustado – intentó revertir los hechos a lo que Inglaterra lo miro arqueando sus grandes cejas.

- claro... ¿por que eres el héroe cierto? – respondió sarcásticamente.

- por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- eres un idiota, no sé cómo pude… -se detuvo en media oración.

- ¿cómo pudiste qué? – le cuestiono acercándose levemente al más bajo logrando que se sonrojara.

- nada – desvió la mirada.

- Iggy…si estaba asustado – finalmente aceptó Alfred – pero no se lo digas a nadie, se supone que soy un héroe – le sonrió – ahora, ¿terminaras de decir lo que empezaste? – pidió luego de la confesión como a modo de intercambio por esta.

- ¿es cierto que solo viniste a buscarme por obligación?- respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿qué tiene que ver eso? – se extraño el de lentes.

- solo responde – lo miro serio y expectante.

- pero Ig…- no terminó la queja antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡responde América! – se impacientó.

- ok ok!... ¡si estaba preocupado por ti!, siempre estoy pendiente de ti, de lo que haces y dices, odio que estés solo y siempre me gusta llamar tu atención porque odio que mires mas al idiota de Francia que a mí – terminó respirando algo agitado por el atropello de palabras que lanzo ante un muy sorprendido y feliz inglés - ¿satisfecho? – preguntó muy avergonzado.

- bastante – dijo atreviéndose a abrazarlo, ocultando su rostro el pecho del más alto siendo correspondido.

- ¿me vas a responder ahora? –

- ¿no se nota?- le cuestionó mirándolo a la cara aun abrazado al cuerpo del otro.

- puedes ser aun mas especifico – dio por concluida la conversación al terminar de reducir la distancia, besando al chico frente a él.

* * *

Ok, el fic quedo algo raro, pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir al respecto de la noticia y tan poco tiempo que intente hacer lo mejor.

Sé que es raro lo de ver a América asustado pero la idea nació de la parte de la noticia que decía que la gente estaba asustada y creía que era el fin del mundo mientras caían los meteoritos xD

Nota: cualquier falta ortográfica es esta vez culpa del teclado (esta malo, le faltan teclas entre otras cosas).


End file.
